De vif et d'or
by Bloody Wood
Summary: Elsa Holmes est une joueuse de Quidditch redoutable. Et en tant que Serpentard, elle est prête à tout pour arriver à ses fins... Tenter de voler le carnet de stratégie des Gryffondors n'est pourtant pas la meilleure idée qu'elle ait eu, pas avec Olivier Dubois dans le coin.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à tous ! Nouvelle sur ce compte mais pas sur le site, je tente aujourd'hui de vous présenter une fanfiction Olivier Dubois x OC (Elsa Holmes).

Rendons à César ce qui est à César : l'univers d'Harry Potter (lieux, personnages ect) appartient à la talentueuse J. K. Rowling. Elsa, Sally et quelques autres clampins qui se baladent par-ci par-là sont issus de mon imagination.

 **Résume :** Elsa Holmes est une joueuse de Quidditch redoutable. Et en tant que Serpentard, elle est prête à tout pour arriver à ses fins... Tenter de voler le carnet de stratégie des Gryffondors n'est pourtant pas la meilleure idée qu'elle ait eu, pas avec Olivier Dubois dans le coin.

 **Contexte** : Cette fanfiction se déroule pendant le tome 3 mais les références à l'intrigue principale de ce livre seront minimes, les considérations du personnage principal (Elsa) étant exclusivement centrées sur le Quidditch.

 **Informations** : Je publierai à mon rythme, mais n'hésitez pas à me mettre un peu la pression ahah. La fiction devrait compter une quinzaine de chapitres environ, voire un peu plus si je décide d'allonger certains passages.

* * *

 **PROLOGUE**

* * *

\- Holmes, cesse de voler en piquée comme ça !

La voix de Marcus Flint gronda dans le silence du froid de novembre. Elsa sentit aussitôt le rouge lui monter aux joues sous l'effet de la colère, d'être critiquée dans sa manière de se tenir sur un balai. Elle savait qu'elle volait trop en piquée, la pointe du balai trop axée vers le sol, mais c'était un défaut qu'elle avait depuis son premier vol et qu'elle était incapable de rectifier : c'était sa façon de voler tout simplement. Elle leva donc une main agacée pour signifier qu'elle avait entendu la remarque et repartie s'entraîner avec ses camarades. Membre de l'équipe de Quidditch de sa maison – Serpentard – depuis un an maintenant au poste de gardienne, elle avait toujours autant de mal à encaisser les critiques. Elsa Holmes était fière, de mauvaise foi et mauvaise joueuse. Le cocktail était dangereux et instable et la jeune femme ne devait sa place dans l'équipe qu'à son talent. Plus d'une fois elle avait failli être virée mais Flint revenait vite sur sa décision en se rendant compte que personne n'était capable de remplacer Elsa. Pas même Miles Bletchley qui avait occupé ce poste avant elle. Cette dernière année passée au sein de Poudlard était sa dernière chance de montrer toute l'étendue de son talent.

Le reste de l'entraînement se passa dans le silence le plus total. Flint prenait des notes sur ses joueurs et ferait plus tard des remarques sur ce qu'il avait noté. Malgré son côté bourru et parfois bêta il était un très bon leader pour son équipe. C'est pour cela que Elsa réprimait parfois ses violentes envies de répliques : elle avait du respect pour son capitaine.

A la fin de l'entraînement les joueurs s'engouffrèrent dans les vestiaires et Elsa se retrouva seule dans la partie réservée aux filles. Elle était le seul membre féminin de l'équipe et c'était quelque chose qui la mettait parfois mal à l'aise. Heureusement les autres ne faisaient jamais de remarques à ce propos et la traitait toujours comme l'une d'entre eux. Lucian Bole, l'un des batteurs, passait son temps à lui envoyer de grandes claques dans le dos comme il faisait à tous les autres en signe de camaraderie. Cette solidarité dans l'équipe lui permettait d'encaisser avec indifférence les quelques remarques sexistes que certains glissaient sur son chemin.

Une fois douchée et habillée, Elsa se glissa hors des vestiaires, rassemblant ses longs cheveux roux dans un chignon désordonné. Les autres joueurs avaient déjà regagnés le château – les garçons étaient toujours plus rapide qu'elle – à part Warrington qui l'attendait dehors. C'était une habitude qu'il avait prise l'année passée. Warrington était une brute avec tout le monde sauf avec elle. Ils étaient amis depuis presque trois ans.

Ils passèrent le trajet jusqu'à la salle commune à détailler l'entraînement qu'ils venaient d'effectuer.

\- Ce n'est pas si choquant, l'important c'est d'être à l'aise sur ton balai, la rassura-t-il en évoquant la critique de Flint.

Elsa eu un sourire en entendant cette phrase réconfortante. Elle prenait très à cœur les critiques qu'on pouvait lui lancer sur sa manière de jouer et de voler, peut-être un peu trop.

En arrivant dans la salle commune des Serpentards, Warrington lui souhaita une bonne soirée et disparu dans l'escalier menant aux dortoirs. Elsa balaya la salle du regard à la recherche de Sally McMahon, sa meilleure amie, qui devait l'attendre.

Sally était déjà installée dans un fauteuil de la salle commune, les jambes ramenées sous ses genoux. Elle lisait un livre et avait un air très concentré, si typique de Sally. C'était une jeune femme sérieuse et très studieuse, le tout étant lié à une ambition dévorante. Elle rêvait de grandeur et se donnait les moyens d'y parvenir avec un bulletin irréprochable en passant des heures si nécessaire sur ses devoirs. L'inconvénient à cette vie enfermée dans des notes excellentes et des efforts à chaque instant c'était son manque de sociabilité. Elsa était probablement la seule véritable amie de Sally.

\- Alors ton entraînement ? Demanda Sally quand Elsa s'installa dans le fauteuil à côté du sien. Elle souriait d'un air léger, sans doute soulagée d'avoir enfin une distraction et une bonne raison pour lâcher son livre quelques minutes.

Elsa soupira.

\- Fatiguant.

Elle adorait passer des heures à voler et à s'entraîner et la fatigue qu'elle ressentait post-entraînement était généralement très agréable, sauf si quelque chose l'avait chiffonné. Et c'était le cas ce soir-là, avec la remarque de Flint qui ne cessait de repasser dans sa tête avec un air plus méprisant et dédaigneux à chaque fois.

\- Il faut pourtant s'entraîner, le match à venir sera très important.

\- Contre Gryffondor tu veux dire ? C'est toujours LA rencontre.

\- Et là encore plus, Flint nous met une pression énorme… C'est sa dernière chance de battre Gryffondor et surtout Dubois. Je l'ai encore entendu ruminer contre lui tout à l'heure, ils se sont pris la tête au déjeuner.

Olivier Dubois était le capitaine de l'équipe de Gryffondor et le rival déteste de Flint depuis sept ans. C'était un grand garçon aux cheveux châtains, au charme certain mais au caractère moins plaisant. Elsa ne l'appréciait pas beaucoup : Dubois se montrait toujours assez dédaigneux avec elle, et parfois même carrément provoquant. Ils étaient rarement en contact mais les seules fois où il lui avait adressé la parole il s'était montré froid, moqueur et inamical au possible.

Sally acquiesça d'un air compatissant. Elle n'était pas autant fan de Quidditch que son amie mais comprenait l'intérêt de ce sport et la compétition que cela impliquait. Elle s'y était particulièrement intéressée quand Potter était devenu attrapeur pour Gryffondors trois ans plus tôt mais cet intérêt avait vite disparu.

\- Il faut simplement travailler la technique et ça ira, souffla-t-elle d'un air confiance.

En vrai rat de bibliothèque Sally était persuadée que du travail et une bonne organisation étaient des éléments suffisants pour réussir. C'était pour ça que la beauté du Quidditch lui échappait : elle ne comprenait pas que les facteurs talent et chance étaient tout aussi importants.

\- Je ne crois pas que ça suffira… Il faut quelque chose qui nous garantisse la victoire, un avantage sur les Gryffondors, quelque chose de déterminant…

Tout en parlant Elsa réfléchissait à différences stratagèmes pour mener son équipe à la victoire. En tant que Serpentard elle n'avait pas peur de se mouiller. En revanche elle avait trop l'amour du sport pour opérer un sabotage en règle : dérégler un balai ou tenter d'intimider l'attrapeur vedette de l'équipe était hors de question. Il fallait quelque chose de plus subtil…

Et c'est ainsi que la mission espionnage de Elsa Holmes fut lancée.


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour à tous !

Je vous présente le premier chapitre, qui commence à présenter les choses. J'ai décidé de faire assez court, ceci afin de vous fournir de la lecture de manière régulière. J'aurais pu prolonger le chapitre mais en le coupant ça me permet de vous le poster plus tôt (je n'aurais pas le temps de m'y consacrer ce week-end). Est-ce que c'est quelque chose qui vous convient ? Des petites chapitres postés régulièrement, ou alors quelque chose de plus conséquent et structuré même si ça met plus de temps à arriver ?

Je remercie les personnes qui m'ont laissé des reviews, et je vous ait répondu de manière individuelle si cela m'était possible via le site. C'est adorable et ça me fait chaud au coeur, non seulement de voir que ma fanfiction plait, mais surtout de savoir qu'il y a d'autres personnes qui pensent à Olivier Dubois sur le site ahah. Il mérite tellement plus d'attention :)

A bientôt, en espérant que ce chapitre vous plaise et vous donne envie de découvrir la suite !

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : Premières approches**

* * *

Les jumeaux Weasley étaient connus pour être un vrai phénomène à Poudlard. Jamais l'un sans l'autre et de nature très farceuse, ils passaient assez difficilement inaperçus. Ils étaient très appréciés au sein du château et leurs blagues détendaient souvent l'atmosphère mais au sein des Serpentards ils avaient plutôt mauvaise réputation. En effet les jumeaux adoraient prendre les Vipères pour cibles de leurs farces – sans doute à cause de la vieille rivalité entre Serpentard et Gryffondor – et après quelques années au sein du château ils s'étaient fait un bon paquet d'ennemis. Un jour, dans sa grande naïveté, Elsa avait accepté une chorogrenouille de leur part : des oreilles d'âne lui avait poussé sur la tête et il lui avait fallu une nuit à l'infirmerie et une potion très désagréable pour les faire disparaître. Néanmoins elle ne gardait pas de rancœur contre eux, tout simplement car ça n'était pas dans sa nature. Elle était du genre explosive, susceptible à certains égards – surtout concernant le Quidditch – mais ne restait jamais fâchée plus de quelques heures.

Elsa passait la matinée à tenter de les apercevoir dans un couloir sans succès. Pour une fois les jumeaux semblaient s'être fait discrets ! Au déjeuner elle les aperçu à la table des Gryffondors mais sans pouvoir les aborder : pour faire ce qu'elle comptait faire, aucune oreille indiscrète ne devait traîner dans le coin. Elle s'éclipsa donc dès qu'ils quittèrent la Grande Salle pour les rattraper.

\- Weasley !

Les deux se retournèrent avec un air curieux sur le visage. Depuis la début de l'année, parce que Elsa avait rejoint l'équipe de Quidditch de sa maison, les jumeaux aimaient bien se moquer gentiment d'elle mais de manière très ponctuelle, quand l'occasion se présentait. Jamais ils ne venaient vers elle directement, et encore moins l'inverse. Mais parce qu'il était les jumeaux Weasley, rien, pas même la curiosité, ne pouvait les déstabiliser.

\- Voyons Holmes, tu pourrais faire l'effort d'apprendre nos prénoms, ce serait plus simple de nous appeler Greg et Forge.

Ils abordaient tous deux un grand sourire et l'autre rajouta :

\- Et puis tu es rousse, ça fait presque de toi une Weasley, il est temps de briser les barrières.

Elsa roula des yeux. Au débat à son arrivée à Poudlard elle avait été effectivement prise pour une Weasley en raison de sa couleur de cheveux. Et elle s'était vite aperçue que cette fausse rumeur pouvait lui porter préjudice auprès de ses camarades de Serpentards et avait rétabli la vérité le soir-même de sa répartition. Elle n'était pas une Weasley, elle était une Holmes, encore que ce patronyme ne signifiait plus rien dans le monde magique depuis la fin de la tyrannie des sept, des siècles plus tôt.

\- Puisque vous parlez de rapprochement, que diriez-vous de partager nos expériences de Quidditch ? Je travaille actuellement sur une nouvelle technique et j'aurais aimé avoir votre avis… Lança Elsa de son air le plus innocent.

Elle poussa même le vice jusqu'à cligner des yeux d'un air stupide, espérant vaguement charmer ces élèves plus jeunes qu'elle. Mais sa petite comédie échoua lamentablement : Fred et George ricanèrent. Le rouge lui monta aux joues.

\- Bien sûr ! Et on te fournira également nos tactiques pour le match, suggéra l'un des jumeaux une fois remit de ses émotions.

La déception se lue sur son visage. Elle ne s'était jamais pensé bonne actrice mais s'était imaginé que sa technique d'approche avait une chance de fonctionner. Peut-être que sa cible était la mauvaise… Rouge de honte et de colère elle se détourna des garçons.

\- Laissez tomber, je pensais qu'on partageait l'amour du sport. Lança-t-elle en s'éloignant, tentant vaguement de se draper dans le peu de dignité qu'il lui restait.

Peut-être que sa technique méritait un approfondissement, une approche plus subtile, mais cela nécessitait aussi un changement de cible. Au lieu de se tourner vers les rouquins farceurs, pourquoi pas vers la jolie blonde répondant au doux nom de Katie Bell ? Elle ferait une cible de choix.

* * *

Malheureusement pour Elsa, aborder Katie Bell se révéla plus compliqué que prévu. Durant trois jours elle eut tout le loisir de l'observer et d'attendre le moment propice pour l'accoster mais Bell semblait être une de ces filles qui ne restaient jamais seule. Elle était constamment entourée de gens et rayonnait au milieu de son petit groupe. Elle était jeune, jolie, talentueuse et avec un air doux : de quoi faire craquer tout le monde et d'attirer l'affection générale. Pour un peu Elsa se serait presque sentit coupable de vouloir la manipuler, mais le jeu en valait bien la chandelle.

Au cours de ces trois jours d'observation, Elsa avait appris plusieurs détails sur Katie Bell : 1) elle détestait qu'on la touche sans la prévenir, 2) elle semblait assez sensible pour avoir les larmes aux yeux suite à la réception d'une mauvaise note en potions et 3) son capitaine de l'équipe, Olivier Dubois, ne semblait pas la laisser indifférente. Mais du haut de ses quatorze ans, Bell avait probablement peu de chances de le faire craquer. Elsa se demandait bien ce qu'elle pouvait lui trouver : Dubois n'était pas franchement laid à regarder mais il semblait constamment sur les nerfs, toujours à réprimander son équipe à la moindre erreur. Même si il n'était jamais agréable avec elle, Elsa se trouvait parfois mieux lotie que l'équipe de Gryffondor qui semblait essuyer ses sautes d'humeur permanentes.

Elsa commençait presque à désespérer de mener à bien son plan lorsqu'une occasion inattendue se présenta un mardi après-midi. Alors qu'elle sortait de son cours de métamorphose et avant son cours de sortilèges, elle aperçue Katie Bell se dirigeant seule vers les toilettes des filles. Probablement le seul endroit au monde où elle n'aurait jamais pensé la trouver sans compagnie, en raison de cette étrange manie féminine d'aller au petit coin à plusieurs. Sans hésiter Elsa se glissa à sa suite, ignorant le regard surpris de Sally.

Bell était en train de se laver les mains lorsque Elsa se glissa dans les toilettes. A part elles, l'endroit était vide.

\- Hé, salut ! Dit Elsa d'un air peu assuré.

La Gryffondor lui lança un regard surpris puis méfiant. Elles ne se parlaient jamais. Si Dubois la provoquait parfois, et si les Weasley se moquaient de temps à autre, Elsa n'avait aucun contact avec les autres membres de l'équipe.

\- Salut, répondit-elle poliment.

Elle fit mine de vouloir sortir mais la rousse lui barra la route.

\- Attends, je voulais te demander quelque chose.

Bell s'arrêta et regarde Elsa avec interrogation et cette dernière regretta aussitôt son approche. En trois jours elle avait eu le temps de la mettre au point mais malheureusement son caractère impulsif l'empêchait de s'en tenir au plan. Elle était tellement spontanée que ça en était presque ridicule. Il ne fallait pas faire fuir Bell : la mettre en confiance, attiser sa curiosité, mais rien de plus. A trop en dévoiler elle pourrait se douter que quelque chose clochait…

\- Et bien en fait tu vois, j'ai entendu dire que… Non pas que j'en sois sûre, les rumeurs ici… Je doute que Peeves flirte avec le Baron Sanglant haha… Euh…

La porte des toilettes s'ouvrit, libérant Elsa du marécage verbal dans lequel elle s'enfonçait. Sans être parfaitement convaincue elle-même de son jeu d'actrice, elle fit mine d'être gênée et inquiète et lança à Bell :

\- Je ne peux pas en parler ici. Viens sur le terrain de Quidditch à sept heures ce soir !

Et c'est avec un grand sourire aux lèvres en apercevant la curiosité dévorante dans les yeux de l'adolescente que Elsa quitta la pièce. Son plan allait marcher elle en était convaincue !

* * *

Avec son approche auprès de Katie Bell, Elsa arriva presque en retard au cours de sortilèges. Elle se glissa derrière le dernier de la file et entra, un peu essoufflée à s'être pressée. Les groupes de travaux pratiques s'étant déjà formés lors du dernier cours, Sally était installée au premier rang avec Rowan Rolls. Ils formaient la paire la plus brillante de Serpentard et s'associaient toujours lors des travaux en groupe. Elsa regrettait parfois de ne pas pouvoir profiter du talent de son amie pour améliorer ses notes mais elle savait que cela leur évitait des prises de têtes incessantes et préservait leur amitié. De plus, Warrington avait pris l'habitude de venir travailler avec elle et ils formaient un duo assez stable. Elle alla le rejoindre au fond de la salle où il s'installait toujours.

\- Tu étais où ? Demanda-t-il en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

Evidemment sa disparition durant les quelques minutes de l'interclasse n'avait pas due échapper à ses camarades de maison.

\- Toilettes ! Répondit Elsa simplement.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil suspect sur la gauche. Olivier Dubois était installé sur le rang devant, complètement à gauche. Ils étaient séparés par plus de cinq mètres et il y avait peu de chances qu'il entende ce qu'elle racontait – pourquoi y prêterait-il attention en plus ? – mais elle préférait être prudente. Elle ne voulait pas tout fait rater alors que son plan allait fonctionner.

Le cours commença par quelques explications de la part du professeur qui annonçait qu'aujourd'hui il s'entraînerait à la précision des sortilèges. Il leur distribua des morceaux de parchemins remplis de petits points noirs et leur donna pour exercice de percer des trous à l'endroit exact des points. L'exercice se révéla donc ennuyant – ils restaient bêtement assit sur leurs chaises en agitant leur baguette devant leur parchemin – et assez difficile. Le cours de sortilèges habituellement si dynamique et fort en bavardages se passa dans un calme étonnant. Elsa renonça même à discuter avec Warrington. L'heure de cours sembla donc interminable et elle en soupira presque de soulagement lorsque la sonnerie retentit.

Les élèves semblèrent se réveiller, sans doute à cause de la fin des cours.

\- Hé, que dirais-tu d'un petit vol ? Proposa Elsa à Warrington avec un sourire en rangeant sa baguette.

Il lui restait encore deux heures à tuer avant de retrouver Bell et aller voler lui semblait une bonne idée. Malheureusement Warrington déclina l'invitation avec un air soudain gêné :

\- J'ai des devoirs à terminer… Maugréa-t-il en fuyant son regard.

Il ne fallait pas être devin pour comprendre qu'il mentait sans vergogne. La curiosité la piqua mais elle décida de résoudre le mystère plus tard.

\- Okay, à plus tard alors !

Saluant vaguement Warrington de la main qui fuyait toujours son regard, elle décida d'aller rejoindre Sally, bousculant par mégarde Olivier Dubois qui sortait de son rang.

\- Hé, Holmes, fais attention ! C'est le souaffle qu'il faut arrêter.

Elsa lui jeta un regard agacé. Il adorait lui faire ce genre de remarques depuis le début de l'année. Avant elle était assez invisible à ses yeux : les rares fois où ils étaient entrés en contact au cours de leurs sept années de cohabitation il s'était montré froid mais assez indifférent. Olivier Dubois ne voyait que par le Quidditch et elle n'avait donc commencé à exister qu'au moment où elle avait obtenu le poste de gardienne de l'équipe. Mais elle n'était pas sûre d'apprécier ce changement de statut : il adorait la provoquer avec la plus anodine des remarques.

\- J'ai sans doute confondu avec ta grosse tête, répliqua-t-elle d'un air pincé.

D'un naturel peu provocateur elle-même, elle détestait pourtant se laisser marcher sur les pieds et sa fierté la poussait à répondre à chaque fois, même lorsqu'elle aurait mieux fait de se taire. Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, elle s'avança dans l'allée pour rejoindre son amie.

Sally était en pleine conversation avec Rowan – tous deux avaient réussi l'exercice avec brio – et Elsa les écouta distraitement parler de leurs exploits en regagnant la salle commune. Elle était maintenant concentrée sur le bon déroulement de sa soirée et de son plan. Ce soir, Katie Bell allait lui révéler tous les secrets de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor.


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour à tous !

Je suis désolée pour ce silence de plusieurs semaines. C'était parfaitement indépendant de ma volonté : mon MacBook a rendu l'âme après plusieurs années de fidèle service. Et investir dans un nouveau a été compliqué (Apple ne pratiquant pas les prix les plus abordables). J'aurais aimé posté une petite note explicative ici mais on m'a fait remarquer que les règles de interdisait ce genre de pratique ("note d'auteur"). Je suis donc navrée pour ce silence.

Voici le nouveau chapitre et j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Le suivant est déjà complètement rédigé, et e quatrième à moitié. Pour me faire pardonner de mon absence je pense poster le prochain en milieu de semaine.

Merci pour les fidèles qui me suivent.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 : Nouveau plan**

* * *

Sans surprise, le terrain de Quidditch était vide. Le dîner aurait lieu d'ici une demi-heure et aucun entraînement n'avait lieu aujourd'hui. Elsa alla s'installa sur l'un des bancs près des vestiaires, guettant avec impatience l'arrivée de sa source d'informations. Quelque part au fond d'elle, elle se sentait un peu coupable de vouloir utiliser l'adolescente de cette façon : Katie était une gentille fille et cette histoire risquait de lui apporter des soucis. Mais quand de telles pensées lui venaient en tête elle les chassait rapidement. Tout le monde savait que la fin justifiait les moyens après tout.

Sept heures passèrent sans que personne ne pointe le bout de son nez. Puis les minutes s'enchainèrent avec une lenteur déroutante pour Elsa qui commença à douter de l'efficacité de son plan. Visiblement Katie Bell n'était pas aussi curieuse qu'elle le pensait. Se faire poser un lapin par une adolescente de quatorze ans avait quelque chose d'assez humiliant.

\- Maudits Gryffondors ! Pesta Elsa en se levant, réalisant que personne ne viendrait.

Elle resserra la cape autour de ses épaules pour se protéger du froid du soir et se dirigea vers le château.

En chemin elle croisa Maven Oswad, l'un des poursuiveurs de l'équipe de Quidditch de Serdaigle. Il avait l'air soucieux, assez pour ne pas se rendre compte de sa présence et manquer de lui rentrer dedans.

\- Hé, ça va ? Demanda Elsa en s'écartant.

Il la regarda d'un air un peu étonné, semblant finalement se rendre compte de sa présence. Un instant il sembla prêt à la contourner et à continuer son chemin mais il s'arrêta finalement à sa hauteur.

\- Oui oui… Répondit-il d'un air distrait. Je pensais que tout le monde était déjà au dîner. Il y a un entrainement ?

Avec le match à venir les équipes de Serpentard et de Gryffondor doublaient leur planning d'entrainement et il n'aurait pas été étonnant que l'une des équipes s'entraînent même sur l'heure du dîner. Elsa étant membre de l'équipe de Quidditch c'était une déduction logique de la part de Maven. Et cela aurait visiblement nuit à ses plans puisqu'il transportait son balai sur son épaule, sans doute pour se changer les idées par un petit vol.

\- Oh non, j'ai juste un peu traîné là-bas pour… réfléchir. Ajouta Elsa après un instant d'hésitation.

L'autre la regarda d'un air un peu curieux et acquiesça en silence. Ils passèrent une longue minute à se dévisager ce que Elsa trouva fortement gênant. Le rouge lui monta aux joues et elle préféra fuir son regard : les Serpentards n'étaient pas connus pour leur courage.

\- Bon et bien, à plus tard j'imagine. Lanca t-elle en reprenant sa route, pressée de mettre derrière elle ce silence gênant.

Maven répondit par un bref signe de la main, sans un mot de plus, ne semblant pas le moins du monde perturbé par cet échange gênant, trop plongé dans ses pensées sans doute.

* * *

Warrigton était installé dans la salle commune, dans un des fauteuils près de la cheminée, plongé dans ce qui semblait être un devoir. Lorsque Elsa s'approcha de lui, il replia le parchemin avec une rapidité coupable. Fronçant les sourcils de curiosité, elle se retint de justesse de faire une remarque : il ne lui semblait pas qu'ils partageaient une intimité assez forte pour qu'elle le réprimande de lui cacher quelque chose. Warrigton avait des secrets pour elle et c'était bien normal.

\- Ca va ? Lui demanda t-il lorsqu'elle se fut installée face à lui.

Sa mine déconfite devait parler pour elle : lui demander comment ça allait c'était plutôt pour savoir ce qui la tracassait. Un instant Elsa fut tentée de mentir ou d'éluder la question mais elle réalisa que Warrigton pourrait faire un allié de taille. Lui aussi était dans l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard et lui aussi devait avoir à cœur leur prochaine victoire. Elsa décida donc de se confier à lui.

\- Non. Le match approche et j'ai peur des Gryffondors… Perdre contre eux serait un déshonneur et surtout ça anéantirait nos chances d'obtenir la coupe. J'ai tenté de… Me renseigner pour obtenir quelques informations sur l'équipe et leur jeu mais… Disons que c'est tombé à l'eau. Les adolescents de nos jours sont plus malins que ce que je croyais.

Warrigton avait un léger sourire au coin des lèvres et Elsa avait la désagréable impression qu'il était assez moqueur. Sans doute faisait-elle pitié à raconter son histoire et ses envies de manière aussi gênée. Mais elle s'était attendue à plus de soutien de la part de son coéquipier, surtout que Warrigton était aussi son ami. Elle se renfonça donc dans son fauteuil avec un air pincé, se cachant en partie derrière sa chevelure rousse. Remarquant que son amie semblait vexée, Warrigton reprit un air sérieux.

\- Elsa, tu es au courant que Dubois est un maniaque du Quidditch, un vrai fou ? La rumeur prétend qu'il note tout, absolument tout, dans son petit carnet de tactique qui sert de carnet de stratégie pour l'équipe.

L'intérêt d'Elsa fut rallumé. Un sourire excité sur les lèvres elle reprit vie et se pencha vers lui.

\- Tu es sûr que la rumeur est vraie ?

\- Et bien je n'ai pas vu le contenu de mes propres yeux mais Dubois se balade toujours avec un carnet noir sur lui. Et je doute qu'il tienne un journal intime…

Avec un sourire ravi sur le visage et une lueur machiavélique dans les yeux, Elsa lança simplement :

\- Il me suffit donc de voler son carnet.

Elle se replaça dans le fond de son fauteuil, soudain satisfaite et ses échecs oubliés. Elle tenait le moyen de faire gagner son équipe à tous les coups. L'excitation était si grande qu'elle était même tenté de mettre son plan à exécution dans la seconde en allant à la salle commune des Gryffondors mais elle savait qu'elle devait réfléchir à un plan.

Voler le carnet de stratégie de Olivier Dubois ne serait pas une mince affaire, elle en était certaine. Mais elle était aussi certaine qu'elle y parviendrait. Et le destin lui donnerait raison.

* * *

Le lendemain matin Elsa était de si bonne humeur qu'elle avait l'impression que rien ne parviendrait à ternir sa journée. Son plan était enfin décidé et elle était convaincue de son succès à venir. Il ne restait qu'à attendre l'occasion pour le mettre à exécution. Aussi elle ne se formalisa pas lorsque Flint lui refit une énième critique sur son jeu en lui rappelant l'entrainement à venir le soir-même, ni même lorsque le petit Achid qui était atteint d'un syndrome de timidité hallucinant lui recracha son petit-déjeuner dessus lorsqu'elle osa lui demander le jus de citrouille. Elle se contenta d'aller se changer avant son premier cours, toujours avec un sourire aux lèvres. Sally se moqua même de son humeur si légère :

\- Tu as mangé un gnome hallucinogène ce matin ?

Elsa répondit d'un geste de la main évasif. Elle connaissait assez Sally pour savoir qu'elle n'approuverait sans doute pas l'idée du vol de carnet. Sally était trop droite pour ça. Elle ne comprenait pas que la réussite devait toujours passer avant l'honneur.

Son humeur était si bonne que Elsa salua même Maven en entrant dans la salle de potions. Il lui répondit en semblant assez surpris. Même Sally fronça les sourcils de curiosité :

\- Depuis quand es-tu amie avec Oswad ?

Sa voix était chargée d'un certain mépris. Sally n'appréciait pas Maven qui était plus doué qu'elle dans la moitié des cours en semblant fournir à moitié moins d'efforts.

\- Oh on a un peu discuté hier.

C'était exagéré mais Elsa ne voyait pas où était le mal à sympathiser avec lui. Il aimait lui aussi le Quidditch et les Serdaigles entretenaient de bonne relation avec les Serpentards. En plus les Serpentards avaient déjà battus les Serdaigles cette année, de quoi ne pas lui en vouloir donc…

Le cours se déroula dans la même ambiance assez pesante que d'habitude mais rien ne perturba Elsa jusqu'à ce que Sally lui glisse :

\- Pourquoi Dubois te regarde comme ça ?

Trop plongée dans son euphorie, la rouquine n'avait pas remarqué les regards insistants et noirs que Olivier Dubois lui jetait à intervalles réguliers. Elle se retourna vers lui et leurs regards se croisèrent. Ce que Elsa y lu la mit mal à l'aise. Sentant le rouge lui monter aux joues elle se détourna. Elle ne savait pas ce que Dubois lui voulait mais ça ne sentait pas bon… Se pouvait-il qu'il ait deviné ses intentions ? La question la tracassa tellement durant la fin du cours qu'elle inversa complètement les derniers ingrédients de sa potion et rata le tout. Le professeur Rogue ne voulut même pas prendre l'échantillon qu'elle lui tendait et lui attribua un T d'office. De quoi baisser largement une moyenne déjà peu élevée… Maudit Dubois.

C'est donc de sale humeur que Elsa sortit du cachot et tomba sur l'élève problématique qui l'attendait de pied ferme.

\- C'est quoi ton problème ? Lui demanda t-elle acerbe.

Elle le regardait avec autant de haine qu'elle ne pouvait, en colère pour l'affront qu'il venait de lui faire et les répercussions désastreuses que cela allait avoir sur son bulletin. Mais Dubois semblait autant énervé qu'elle.

\- Mon problème ? C'est toi qui a un souci Holmes !

Si il s'était toujours montré un peu provoquant avec elle, jamais il ne lui avait parlé avec autant de colère dans la voix. Le mépris qu'il ressentait était si fort qu'il la déstabilisa et lui fit oublier sa propre colère quelques instants.

\- Comment ça ?

Elle cherchait à comprendre ce qu'il lui reprochait exactement. Et la réponse ne tarda pas à venir :

\- Vouloir influencer mes joueurs comme ça, c'est pathétique ! Les plus jeunes en plus ! Mais je ne devrais pas m'attendre à mieux de la part des Serpentards j'imagine.

La rouge monta aux joues de Elsa sans qu'elle sache si c'était de honte ou de colère. Elle était si focalisée sur son nouveau plan qu'elle avait déjà oublié ses échecs de la veille.

\- Tu es un crétin Dubois.

Sa réplique manquait de répartie mais elle ne savait pas que dire de plus pour sa défense.

\- Mais moi au moins je ne suis pas mauvais joueur. Tu ternis la beauté du Quidditch. Tu devrais avoir honte.

Elle resta bouche bée tandis que Dubois s'éloignait, ravagée par une colère sans nom qui la paralysait. Qu'on critique son jeu au Quidditch était déjà dur pour elle. Mais qu'on remette en cause le respect qu'elle avait pour le noble sport… Elle ne savait même pas comment le définir. Ses esprits retrouvés, elle était prête à courir après Dubois pour lui sauter à la gorge et se venger de la manière la plus violente possible, mais Sally la sauva d'une bagarre dont elle serait sortie perdante. Il posa une main compatissant sur son épaule.

\- Sacré Dubois. Laisse tomber. Il a plus de respect pour le Quidditch que n'importe quoi d'autre, c'est un malade.

Elsa serra les mâchoires et prit sur elle, sans oser répliquer qu'elle aussi respectait le Quidditch plus que n'importe quoi d'autre. Au moins avaient-ils un point commun. La seule raison qui la poussa à garder son calme fut l'idée que son plan à venir serait la plus douce des vengeances.


End file.
